


Surprise engagement

by kingxuppu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingxuppu/pseuds/kingxuppu
Summary: Paris celebrates their heroes' second anniversary of becoming heroes and fighting Hawkmoth. They have been dating for almost as long as they have been fighting crime, Chat decides that he can't wait for Hawkmoth's defeat, he wants to be by his lady's side forever.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 119





	Surprise engagement

Today was their second anniversary of becoming Ladybug and Chat Noir. The mayor decided to celebrate the momentous occasion by hosting a concert under the Eiffel Tower, musicians like Jagged Stone, Clara Nightingale and Kitty Section were all set to perform songs dedicated to the duo. Although they were just sixteen and have only been dating for one year, seven months and twelve days (but who is counting) they both knew that they would spend the rest of their lives together. Marinette had given up her crush on Adrien after talking with Nino and realizing she didn’t know him as much as she thought. It took her a few weeks, but she eventually came around to Chat’s advance and said yes when he asked her out on a date.

So there they sat, hands entwinned on one of the lower beams of the tower enjoying the concert and the time they shared together. Chat did have special plans for tonight besides just enjoying the music. He requested a slow song to be played by Jagged Stone, a romanticized version of what had become her theme song to most of Paris as it was the first song written by a major artist for one of the superheroes. Standing up Chat offered his hand to Ladybug for her to stand as well, as she stood looking confused but amused at the action.

“What are you doing Chaton?” she asked playfully.

“You’ll see.” He took out his baton and extended it to the stage, once planted he lowered himself and his girlfriend down onto the stage in front of the piano. The erupting applause made her turn and wave towards the audience until the applause turned into a serious of gasps and near silence from the crowd.

Confused she turned back to Chat only to have to look down, realizing he was on one knee with a gorgeous ring in a velvet box. “Minou” was the only word that could escape her mouth.

“My lady, I have been in love with you since the day we met, and we have been through thick and thin together. Through Lady Wifi, to Mr. Pigeon to Scarletmoth. We have seen it all, and I want to see the rest of it with you as well no matter what the future may hold, I want you by my side. So, if you will have me, will you become Mrs. Ladybug Noir whenever the time may come for us to be together even without the masks.” His voice only had Love and reverence flowing through it as he spoke. She knew that he meant every word and that even though he didn’t know who was behind her mask he loved her and would be by her side whenever she needed him.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as he spoke, hands covering her still gaping mouth she could only nod at him and pull him up for a kiss. The thunderous cheering and screamed congratulations were the only things that reminded her that she was in public, on a stage, with thousands of people watching in person and at home. They pulled away and he slid the ring on her wedding finger. A perfect fit, which is impressive because he never asked nor did she herself know. Slightly less impressive when she remembered he had a tiny god whose miraculous was a ring and could probably tell anyone’s ring size just by looking.

The couple waved to the audience and cameras before they made their leave to a secluded rooftop where they spent many of their date nights.

“I can’t believe you’ve done this Chaton. I love you!” She cried crashing into him, letting them both fall onto the roof, capturing his lips with hers.

“I have another gift that goes with the ring so you can wear it in public without the questioning looks from everyone.” He pulled out a golden chain with black and green links spaced between the gold ones.

“You really thought of everything didn’t you?” She teasingly asked as she took the chain and placed the ring on it. He then grabbed the chain and wrapped it around her neck, closing it and placing a kiss on the back of her neck.

“I figured; we may not have revealed our identities to each other but this way if I run into you while as my civilian self, we can begin our love story sans masks. I had the chain specially made so I won’t mistake it. You can always wear a different chain if you prefer but I wanted to give you a subtle option.” He said slightly rambling, but she wouldn’t stop him cause it was cute and reminded her on when she couldn’t speak with Adrien properly. Her giggling did put a stop to him talking. “Oh, you’re finding this entertaining, aren’t you?”

“You are adorable I can’t help it.” Placing another soft kiss to his lips she began looking the ring and chain that now rests around her neck. “I think the chain was a great idea and I can’t wait to see the man who asked me to marry him.” Kissing him once more she pulled away and grabbed her yo-yo to make her exit. “I probably won’t get any sleep tonight, but I want to celebrate with Tikki while I try. How’s an early patrol sound tomorrow?”

“Sounds great Buggaboo, Plagg probably won’t want me talking about this any more than I have in the past month, but I am going to make him suffer anyways.” They both let out a laugh and headed home to celebrate on their own. Luckily the newly engaged couple were only two of the hundreds and hundreds of people celebrating the heroes’ engagement, so their celebrations were lost in the sea of excitement.

School the next morning was buzzing with excitement especially from the Alya who was given front row seating specifically so she could capture the proposal for the Ladyblog. “I can’t believe it Marinette! They seem to be around our age but already got engaged! Can you believe it?” Her ramblings were lost on Marinette as she grasped the very engagement ring that made Alya so frantic hidden beneath her shirt.

“Yeah” she said softly “I believe it.” Her smile glowed from the memories of last night and the amazing man she’s agreed to marry.

“Hey girls, what’s up?” Nino said as he walked into the room with Adrien right behind him still on cloud nine because ‘she said yes’.

“We were just talking about Ladybug’s and Chat Noir’s engagement.” Alya said quickly hoping to get back into dissecting his speech which Marinette had missed due to reliving the memory instead of treating it as a piece of French to analyze for class.

“I’m happy for the two of them.” Adrien said with a slight blush on his cheeks “They certainly deserve to be hap-“ his self-congratulations were cut off by a glint of gold around Marinette’s neck. She didn’t normally wear any jewelry except for her plain stud earrings. But the gold around her neck wasn’t consistent, it was cut off with black and green chains spacing out the gold. Even with only seeing a few links, he knew exactly what the entire chain looked like and knew exactly what was hanging off the chain. An engagement ring that he had spent weeks deciding over and then spent another month hoping she would keep it when he gave it to her.

“Adrien are you ok?” His fiancé’s voice broke him out oh his trance and he realized tears were forming in the corners of his eyes. Wiping them away with the back of his hand he reassured the group that he was fine before continuing onto more pressing matters.

“Marinette, can I speak with you for a little bit?” he asked schooling his voice not to betray him and show how excited and nervous he truly was. She simply got up and nodded to Alya a silent ‘I’ll tell you when I know’ passed between them as she guided him somewhere private not wanting him to burst into tears with an audience.

“Did I do something wrong Adrien?” She asked genuinely concerned she may have done something to harm their friendship. He shook his head; wrapping his first finger around the chain on her neck lightly he brought his eyes to look into hers.

“When I gave you that chain last night, I thought it would take months to find you maybe longer. Now I find out my fiancé and partner sits behind me in class and I couldn’t be happier.” When the realization of what he had said finally hit her she wrapped her arms around his neck, standing on her tip toes she brought her lips to his and they stayed like that for a long time.

“I love you, kitty.”

“I love you, My Lady”


End file.
